grand theft auto: equestria 2
by samuel.rodrigo.142
Summary: después de la batalla en el imperio de cristal equestria paso por una época de tranquilidad que fue desapareciendo hasta que el crimen volvió a dominar el país.
1. Chapter 1

Grand theft auto: equestria 2.

Prologo.

Habían pasado diez años desde la gran batalla contra sombra en el imperio de cristal, a pesar de las medidas de celestia y luna para disminuir el crimen que funciono los primeros dos años después de la batalla, pero luego empezó un renacer en el crimen organizado del país. En ponyville, la banda de los locos controlan toda la ciudad y también la mitad de canterlot, en canterlot, dominan los kings una banda que está en guerra con los locos por el control del tráfico de drogas, en manehattan no hay bandas organizadas solo pequeños grupos que pelean por el trafico de drogas, en las pegasus, una pandilla se hizo con el control de la ciudad se hacen llamar los dioses del caos y controlan el negocio de los casinos y el de la prostitución, en las demás ciudades no hay mucho crimen solo criminales de poca monta, el protagonista es Mitchell Dawson, un camello de manehattan pero que se mete en problemas con los locos de ponyville y se ve obligado a trabajar para ellos, lo cual lo mete en más problemas, tanto con los kings, como con los dioses del caos, y mientras recupera el poder que en algún momento tuvo y perdió por culpa de tres amigos suyos que resultaron ser policías encubiertos y lo arrestaron por dos años perdiéndolo todo


	2. Chapter 2

Grand theft auto: equestria 2.

Capitulo 1.

Mi nombre es mitchell dawson, tengo 30 años, vivo en manehattan, soy un vendedor de droga, pero no siempre fui un simple vendedor, yo era un traficante bastante importante en manehattan, hasta ese día hace tres años.

Manehattan, tres años antes:

Estaba en el muelle de la ciudad, vestía un traje negro, yo estaba esperando a mis tres amigos y socios de negocios, pero como primero llegaron los compradores, empezamos a hacer el trato, hasta que oímos patrullas de la policía, cuando llegaron las patrullas, de una de ellas salieron mis socios, con el uniforme de la policía, apuntándonos con sus pistolas, nos empozaron y nos llevaron a la comisaria, pero gracias a mi abogado, solo me condenaron a dos años de prisión, pero lo perdí todo y cuando Salí termine siendo un simple vendedor.

Manehattan, en el presente:

Mientras caminaba por los barrios bajos de la ciudad se acerco un tipo, vestido de franelilla blanca, pantalones negros y con una pistola guardada en una funda, cuando estuvo cerca de mí, me dijo:

-¿tienes heroína?

-si. Respondí yo.

-Dame 100 gramos. Dijo el tipo.

-Serán 100 bits. Dije yo.

-Nunca dije que te iba a pagar, así que me vas dar la heroína. Dijo él mientras sacaba la pistola que tenía en la funda.

Pero respondí rápidamente y saque la pistola y le dispare en el brazo que sostenía su pistola que hizo que la soltara y me fui de ahí, antes de que se recuperara.

Dos días después:

Iba caminando por los muelles de la ciudad, cuando de repente un auto negro se detuvo cerca de donde yo estaba del salieron tres tipos, uno de los tipos era el que había tratado de robarme hace dos días, entonces me apuntaron con sus armas y uno de ellos dijo:

-Sube al auto o te mueres.

Yo obedecí y me subí al auto, los tres tipos se subieron también y arrancaron el auto, pero entonces el tipo al que había disparado dijo:

-Cometiste un grave error al meterte con los locos, pero no te mataremos queremos que hagas unos cuantos trabajos para nosotros, no te preocupes se te pagara un buen dinero, pero si rechazas trabajar con nosotros estas muerto ¿entendiste?

Yo asentí con la cabeza y dije con curiosidad:

-¿Qué clase de trabajos?

-Eso no te interesa en estos momentos, ya te diremos cuando tengamos un trabajo para ti. Dijo el hombre que iba conduciendo el coche.

Entonces me quitaron el celular y anotaron mi número luego me lo dieron de vuelta.

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio, hasta que el auto se detuvo al frente de donde yo vivía y el conductor dijo:

-baja y no preguntes como sabemos dónde vives solo baja del auto, nosotros te llamaremos cuando tengas que hacer el trabajo.

Yo obedecí, baje del auto y entre al edificio y me dirigí a mi apartamento, pero entonces me di cuenta que la puerta estaba abierta y todo en mi apartamento estaba desordenado y me habían robado la droga que tenia para vender, gracias a dios no encontraron el dinero que tenía guardado dentro de los cojines del sofá, entonces cerré la puerta de mi casa y me acosté a descansar

5 días después:

Yo estaba dando un paseo por el centro de la ciudad, hasta que mi celular comenzó a sonar respondí y eran los locos:

Llego la hora de tu trabajo, espéranos en el parque central hay te explicaremos que vas a hacer. Dijo el tipo al otro lado del teléfono.

Antes que pudiera responder tranco la llamada y pedí un taxi hasta el parque central.

Al llegar, vi a unos de los locos que estaban en el auto hace cinco días sentado en un banco del parque, entonces me acerque y al verme me dijo que me sentara, al sentarme pregunte:

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?

-tenemos un intercambio de drogas con un cartel mexicano de drogas, va ser en los muelles de la ciudad dentro de una hora y media, aquí tienes el maletín con el dinero, regresa a este parque cuando tengas la droga y ni se te ocurra quedarte con la droga, vete ya. Dijo el tipo seriamente.

Agarre el maletín con el dinero y agarre un taxi hacia los muelles.

Al llegar, después de una hora y diez minutos por el trafico de la ciudad, pero aun así había llegado 20 minutos antes del intercambio así que me puse a pensar de mi primer intercambio de droga en el que participe, fue hace 5 años.

Muelles de manehattan, 5 años antes:

Yo estaba como ahora en los mismos muelles con un maletín con dinero, cuando los vendedores llegaron en una lancha, entonces se bajaron y empezamos a hacer el trato, cuando una banda de la ciudad apareció y mata a los narcotraficantes y me hirieron en el pecho, yo fingí que estaba muerto y llame a una ambulancia, estuve dos semanas en cuidados intensivos.

Muelles de manehattan, en la actualidad.

Cuando deje de pensar en mi primer trato, me di cuenta que el cartel de la droga ya había llegado y un tipo moreno, bastante corpulento me dijo:

-¿eres el miembro de los locos que va hacer el trato?

Yo asentí y le mostré el maletín con el dinero, el sonrió y me mostro el maletín con la droga entonces intercambiamos maletines y revisamos para asegurarnos de que estuviera todo correcto pero en ese momento el hombre:

-maldito cabron es dinero falso.

-¿Qué? Dije yo.

-es dinero falso maldito loco como se te ocurre darle dinero falso al cartel de Sinaloa. Dijo el tipo enojado.

-yo no sabía que era dinero falso nunca me dijeron nada solo soy un asociado, si quieres te quedas con la droga. Dije yo ofreciéndole el maletín.

-Y una mierda, loco mentiroso, chicos disparen. Dijo el tipo.

En ese momento los hombres que acompañaban al jefe sacaron sus pistolas pero yo me oculte detrás de unas cajas y saque mi pistola y empecé a disparar el primero fallo, el segundo le dio en el pecho de unos de los tipos que se desplomo al piso, pero cuando iba a disparar el jefe del cartel me disparo y me dio en el brazo que tenia la pistola, entonces con la otra mano me sujete el brazo y dispare la pistola, hasta que estuvieron muertos, entonces Salí de mi escondite y agarre el maletín con la droga y Salí de los muelles y llame al número al que me llamaron para este trabajo, cuando contesto este dijo:

-Ya tienes la droga, llévala al parque.

-Si, pero porque me dieron dinero falso, casi me matan. Dije yo enfadado.

-Ese era el plan, pero no pensamos que iba a revisar el dinero en cuanto se lo dieras, dime ¿te hirieron? Dijo el tipo.

-Si en mi brazo derecho, pero no es grave. Dije yo más calmado.

-Mejor ve al norte de la ciudad, ahí tenemos un medico que te va a tratar, yo le avisare que vas para allá y le dejas la droga a él. Dijo el tipo.

-Ok voy para ya. Dije yo antes de colgar.

Entonces llame a un taxi y me dirigí a donde el médico de los locos, al llegar ya el doctor me estaba esperando, agarro el maletín con la droga y me saco la bala del brazo y me trato la herida para después vendarme la herida, después Salí del edificio donde vivía el doctor y recibí un mensaje de los locos este decía:

-Tu recompensa estará en tu departamento, tu próximo trabajo será en una semana.

Entonces me fui a mi departamento y al entrar vi el dinero, me habían dado 1500 bits, entonces me acosté a descansar, me tocaba una época muy dura.

**Hasta aquí el primer capítulo, ojala les guste, decidí hacer la secuela de grand theft auto: equestria, denme recomendaciones para colocar en esta historia, que personaje de la serie quieren ver en esta historia y que rol quieren que tenga, bueno hasta el próximo capitulo adiós.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Grand theft auto: equestria 2.**

**Capitulo 2.**

Habían pasado 5 meses desde que empecé a trabajar con los locos de ponyville y desde entonces he hecho bastantes trabajos para ellos, la mayoría era para cobrar deudas de unos tipos que le debían a la banda. Yo iba caminando por el parque central de manehattan, que estaba cubierto de una capa profunda de nieve, faltaban solo unos 2 días para navidad, pero en ese momento un miembro de los locos me hizo señas para que me sentara en el banco donde estaba sentado, cuando me senté en el banco él me entrego una carpeta donde solo estaba la foto de una mujer de unos 35 años de edad, pelo negro, piel blanca y ojos de color rosa, entonces el tipo dijo:

-ella es Octavia melody, es subjefe de la banda de los Kings y en este momento está aquí en manehatten, para reunirse con los líderes de una banda local, estarán en el hotel misage, pero todavía no ha llegado, hay un edificio al frente en el que puedes subir por las escaleras que están por detrás del edificio y toma este maletín adentro esta el rifle de francotirador.

Yo agarre el maletín y partí rumbo al hotel, como quedaba cerca fue caminando hasta ahí, cuando llegue, subí al tejado del edificio de al frente y saque el rifle del maletín lo arme ya que estaba desarmado y vi que incluía un silenciador, sería perfecto para que no oyeran los disparos y supieran donde estaba, entonces me acosté en el piso y espere a que llegara el coche de Octavia, entonces vi un coche morado acercándose era una limusina streech del año 86, cuando se paro al frente del hotel de él se bajaron cuatro tipos vestidos de negro pero ninguna mujer, no fue hasta después que supe que era una trampa, en ese momento sentí un golpe en la cabeza y me desmaye.

Cuando desperté estaba atado a una silla y al frente de mí estaba la mujer de ojos rosas y en ese momento ella hablo:

-Veo que ya despertaste temí que mis hombres te hubieran matado, ahora dime quien te mando a asesinarme, fueron los locos de ponyville o los dioses del caos.

-Los locos ellos fueron. Respondí yo.

-Interesante así que los locos tienen poder en esta ciudad, aunque quizás puedas ayudarnos, cuál es tu nombre. Dijo la mujer con voz tranquila.

-Me llamo Mitchell Dawson. Respondí yo.

-Muy bien Mitchell, yo me llamo Octavia melody y quizás nos puedas ayudar en nuestra guerra con los locos, pero por ahora te puedes ir pero piénsalo quieres. Dijo ella.

Ella me desato y me mostro donde estaba la salida, cuando Salí vi que estaba en el hotel misage, entonces llame a un taxi y me fui a mi casa, cuando entre a mí casa vi sobre la mesa del comedor un sobre donde ponía:

.Para que pienses en trabajar para los Kings. De: Octavia.

Abrí el sobre que era bastante grueso y vi que había diez mil bits, los cuales guarde en los cojines del sofá y vi él en mi celular la fecha 23 de diciembre había estado inconsciente casi un día, ya que eran las 8:30 de la mañana, entonces decidí salir a vender un poco ya que tenía algo de droga, la cual cogí y Salí de mi apartamento.

Hotel misage, 9:00 AM.

Octavia melody se encontraba bebiendo un vaso de whisky en su habitación mientras se ponía a pensar acerca de su vida, ella había comenzado en el crimen a los 20 años como ladrona, luego a los 24 se unió a las man los 25 combatió en la batalla en el imperio de cristal, después de la batalla no había bandas y no sabía qué hacer hasta que una compañera suya en las mane 6 vinyl fundo a los Kings y ella se convirtió en su mano derecha, a pesar de ser dos años menor que Octavia, ella era la líder pero tenía mucha más experiencia en el crimen ya que se había unido a las mane 6 cuando casi estaban comenzando pero aun así mantenía un bajo perfil, Octavia había logrado ganar mucho dinero pero no había encontrado el amor a sus 35 años, porque simplemente no había buscado, pero había sentido por ese chico Mitchell, que a ella le sonaba ese nombre hasta que pudo recordar hacia tres años era el hombre más importante de manehattan, después no se supo nada de él, hasta que ahora los locos de ponyville lo habían enviado para matarla, pero era una trampa para quien se atreviera a tratar de asesinarla, ahora si era una guerra abierta entre los locos y los Kings.

Con Mitchell Dawson, 12:00 pm.

Yo había terminado de vender toda la mercancía que me quedaba y cuando me dirigía hacia mi casa un miembro de los locos salió de un callejón y me señalo para que lo siguiera, una vez dentro del callejón este me dijo:

-Estamos en guerra con los Kings y ya que tu nos has ayudado por estos 5 meses deberías ayudarnos tienes hasta después de navidad para decirnos si vas pelear con nosotros ahora vete.

Yo obedecí y me fui y mientras caminaba pensaba que decidiría si trabajar con la banda con la que he estado ayudando o ayudar a sus rivales, era una decisión difícil pensando en los diez mil bits que los Kings me habían dejado y lo estuve pensando hasta que llegue a mi apartamento y me dispuse a descansar para el siguiente día y consultar con la almohada la decisión que debía tomar, y en con ese pensamiento en mente me quede dormido.

**Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, ahora deben decidir a cual banda quieren que Mitchell ayude a los locos o a los Kings, dejen su decisión en los review y la banda con más votos será la que Mitchell ayudara y no olviden poner su razones de porque eligieron a esa banda, bueno hasta el próximo capitulo adiós**


End file.
